


GaloLio 原作向 警隊加洛X實驗體里歐 2

by admixture



Category: Galo Thymos - Fandom, GaloLio - Fandom, Kray Foresight - Fandom, Promare (2019), ガロ, ガロリオ - Fandom, プロメア, リオ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture
Summary: 對燃燒者生體實驗，里歐為了保護席瑪跟其他燃燒者被軍隊抓到關進收容所。有天意外在牢裡發現隔壁遞過來的紙條，自那以後里歐開始跟隔壁的燃燒者筆談，兩人相談甚歡。儘管承受著痛苦的實驗，但是通過與筆友的交談讓里歐保留著一絲的希望，總有一天可以逃出研究所並解放其他同伴。*有燃燒者除非死亡否則身體可以一直再生的設定*有調整科技開發進度，里歐被抓時連鎖凍結彈跟普羅米科技引擎還沒正式開發完，古雷札X的瞬間打碎機、宇宙冰凍砲、土地開墾光線處於半開發狀態*沒有外星人滅世設定，普羅米亞是能量總稱、燃燒者更接近帶有過多能量的人，帕納索斯是半開發半移民類似那撒移民火星的那種因為我的邏輯跟不上設定而且會老是往怪奇O語那邊跑*除了加洛，烈焰救火隊還是老成員，但是主要工作是打醬油*有暴力描寫，有血，有少量dirty talk





	GaloLio 原作向 警隊加洛X實驗體里歐 2

──────────  
軍隊出現的時候，大家還沒有來得及撤走。

里歐讓坎羅跟梅斯他們先帶孩子跟傷患上車，自己想辦法先去拖住冰凍警備隊。他來不及想為什麼軍隊可以找到這個地方，財團針對燃燒者的熱感器在火山周遭應該是起不了作用的才對。  
比起憤怒，他更應該把注意力集中在讓同伴全身而退。  
里歐全身包覆著火焰，釋放出巨大的火牆，把軍隊全部擋在外面，不讓他們靠近其他無法戰鬥的燃燒者。  
然而，警備隊隊長拿著新式的武器，只輕輕一劃、火牆就像一層薄紙般被輕易劃開。

「真是一群棘手的傢伙…」里歐從火焰精煉的鎧甲身側拔出一把日本刀，揮落警備隊不停來襲的冰凍彈。警備隊的武器比起上次遇到的時候更精進了，包括那個光頭隊長拿來打破火牆的那把兵器，聽對方自吹自擂的吹噓什麼這是新開發的冰凍劍、能瞬間打碎燃燒者的火焰種種，里歐煩躁的一邊防禦軍隊密集的攻擊，一邊擔心其他同伴的安危。

「里歐！軍隊…軍隊從後面夾擊我們！席瑪他們被抓住了！」戴著眼鏡的老頭氣喘吁吁地跑向里歐，哭著來找他們的首領求助。  
「別過來！這裡很危險！」里歐的心思全放在抵禦警備隊的攻擊上，聽到老頭的求援，才意識到自己竟放任同伴們陷入險境，他二話不說來到老頭身邊，張開火盾要保護他。

里歐怎麼也沒想到，他最大的敵人就近在咫尺。

「咳啊！！」老頭將藏在懷裡的藍色盤狀儀器貼在里歐身側，裝置立刻伸出數條鋼纜貫穿里歐的身體，同時注射強力的凍結劑剝奪他的行動力。自體內濺灑的鮮血被凝聚成赤色的冰錐，宛如赤霞下帶著冰霜的曼珠沙華在里歐的胸口綻放。

「…嗚……這…是……？」  
警備隊抓準時機，在老頭給里歐戴上制限裝置的瞬間發射強力麻醉彈與凍結彈，里歐忍著異物鑽鑿血肉的疼痛射出火焰打飛不間斷的攻擊，一邊試圖摘下制限器，然而自己的火焰竟沒辦法融化侵入體內的纜線。  
「哼哈哈！這可是應用了瞬碎打樁機的制限裝置，雖然還只是試作品，不過看來也夠用了。怎麼樣，纜線上淬的毒藥已經開始揮發了吧？」  
「…什……麼……」  
里歐的視線開始渙散，失去準頭的火焰難以防禦敵人的槍林彈雨，麻醉彈擊中他的左肩、凍結彈將他的右半身縛於寒冰中。  
「…是你……告訴他們的……？」

里歐不明白，為什麼在大家歷經劫難，好不容易找到一個遠離普羅米波利斯的安身之處，卻仍然逃不過財團的利欲與欺凌。

「哼哈哈，用瘋狂燃燒者首領的人頭，換其他百餘燃燒者的自由，怎麼想都是樁好生意吧？還好你們這些畜生當中還有頭腦清醒的傢伙在呢！托他的福你才有這個機會去『保護』你的同伴啊！哈哈哈哈！」巴爾剛看著臥倒在地，在藥物與制限裝置的雙重痛苦下顫抖的里歐，內心的施虐欲得到極大的滿足。  
「…你說什麼…傻話……」  
制限裝置的毒藥跟注射進身體的凍結劑在體內流淌，里歐開始感覺不到自己的四肢，連喘息都帶著一絲痛楚。  
「傻的是你！我們怎麼可能跟掌握大權的財團作對！就算逃了又怎樣！還不是過著困苦的生活、天天擔心會被抓到！那還不如跟他們做交易，用你來換我們的安穩生活。你不是首領嗎！那就應該要犧牲自己成全大局啊！」老頭激動的大吼著，過去愛護同伴、關心其他燃燒者們的嘴臉彷彿是一齣諷刺喜劇，嘲笑著燃燒者們的烏托邦。  
「好好，辛苦你了。」巴爾剛拔出配槍，一劑凍結彈強行打斷了口沫橫飛的老頭，他疑惑的神情被冰塊凍結，似乎也想不到最終他仍享受不到他所期望的安穩生活。

「…嗚…啊啊……」  
里歐咳出鮮血，制限裝置剝奪了他的火焰使得他無法修復傷口。凍結彈凍住了他的左眼，毒藥讓他的右眼皮如灌鉛般沉重。

他不能停在這裡，他還沒保護好他所珍重的同伴們。

「老大！！」伴隨著一聲清亮的女聲，瘋狂燃燒者們騎著重機、視死如歸的要同警備隊一戰。席瑪坐著梅斯的重機朝警備隊疾馳而來，她的雙頰掛著淚、卻依舊堅強地拿著用兩人火焰精粹的步槍朝警備隊射擊，雖然威力不強，但是卻成功讓包圍網鬆動。

「準備發射試作型．宇宙熱死砲！用里歐當誘餌，把剩下的燃燒者一網打盡！」見瘋狂燃燒者趕來解救自己的首領，巴爾剛非但不畏懼，反而高興地咧著嘴，指使著下屬一邊應對攻擊、一邊架設機台。  
眼看同伴要在自己面前遇害，里歐嘶啞著嗓子卻發不出聲音，憤怒著卻動彈不得。

不要…！不要！！

「發射！」

在巴爾剛下令的瞬間，他的身後湧起了驚人的燃燒者烈焰，然而卻並非衝著他跟警備隊，而是像一陣烈風般吹走了席瑪跟梅斯等人。  
強力的凍結砲直接將一整片荒漠化為寒氣滲人的冰原，雖然剛才的烈焰吹飛了大部分的燃燒者，但是仍舊有一些沒有逃過攻擊，陸續被警備隊員裝上運輸車。

大意了……巴爾剛沉默著凝視被凍結在冰原中央、渾身是傷的里歐，他右眼半闔、眼神喪失焦距，顯然在凝聚火焰時就已經失去意識了。  
警備隊隊長可以以自己從軍的經驗來擔保，如果剛剛的燃燒者烈焰是衝著自己的，他肯定會被燒的屍骨無存。或許這就是小鬼的天真吧，明明可以擠出最後一點力量讓自己脫困，卻選擇讓那些來送死的部下得救。

「巴爾剛大佐，儀器因為火山的干擾無法定位剩下的燃燒者的具體位置，只能大約判斷他們被里歐的火焰吹向西南方。要追擊嗎？」  
「…算了，主要目標已經到手了。剩下的雜魚反正也逃不了多遠，之後再慢慢抓回來就是了。」巴爾剛指使著隊員將里歐裝進特製的冷凍艙，一邊收好武器坐上車。

「收隊！」

──────────

恢復意識時，他的眼前仍是一片黑暗，隨後他才意識到並非牢房無燈，而是他連抬起眼瞼的力氣都沒有。

最先回歸的感覺是牢房地板冰冷的觸感，然後是在四肢百骸炸開的鈍痛。  
里歐的脖頸與四肢的鐐銬都掛著輸液管，持續地朝他的體內注射一定量的凍結劑壓制他的火焰。自那次逃脫失敗以來古雷加強了對他的監管，他體內的任何一點動靜都會如實反映在研究者的儀器上，並且只要體溫超過一定的閾值，藏在脖頸跟手銬腳鐐的壓縮液態氮跟神經毒素會讓他體會堪比連鎖彈實驗的痛楚。

被拘禁的日子裡，疼痛與寒冷是分不開的。

被剝奪了火焰的燃燒者，連保護自己不要流血都做不到。

他身上的囚服在新型凍結彈實驗下早已破舊不堪，沾染的鮮血歷經反覆的冰凍在衣角上結成赤色的霜花，大腦嗡嗡作響，彷彿在泥沼中載浮載沉。

恍惚間，里歐感覺到有一團毛絨絨的物體在他身旁滾動。他費力睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是一個小小的、灰黑色的毛球。

「維尼——」

戴著紅色小布帽的老鼠好奇地看著倒在地上一動也不動的少年，發現對方雙眸半睜時嚇得跑回牢房角落的鼠洞。

「……？！」  
當看見洞口米白色的片狀物時，里歐瞪大雙眼，拖著疲憊的身軀匍匐著爬向洞口。  
那是一張字條。

一個巴掌大的、皺巴巴的紙條，上面寫著短短的一句話。

【死了嗎】

那瞬間，坎羅、梅斯，燃燒者的同伴湧上里歐的心頭，他知道就算他自己身陷囹圄，他所重視的同伴們也還在努力，希望與燃燒者對自由的渴望不會因為他被抓而終結。要是自己都屈服了，又怎麼對得起至今犧牲生命的燃燒者們。  
是啊，他以他的火焰發過誓，一定會救出其他受苦的同胞。燃燒者不會濫殺無辜，但是會全力抵抗那些試圖撲滅燃燒者生命的烈焰的人們。不論政府用多麼骯髒的手段，都無法迫使我們低頭，因為我們是有尊嚴的燃燒者。

他怎麼可能就這樣放棄。

就算身陷死籠，他的靈魂依然活得高傲。

清澈的淚水化開了睫羽上赤色的冰花，凝結成晶狀的血一點一滴的在淚中消散、融合，最終飄落於字條秀逸的問句上，留下一絲淡薄的蹤跡。  
他伸進衣服內側沾了些凍結後尚濡濕的血液，在字條上撇下熾烈的血字。

【我還活著。】


End file.
